


Кровь

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Он тонет в чужой крови и снова и снова просыпается в своей кровати – по-прежнему живой.





	Кровь

Кровь. 

Горячая, густая, тёмная, почти чёрная, – она повсюду. Заливает руки, пропитывает насквозь плотную ткань рубашки, влажно блестит на грубой коже костюма.

Так много крови.

Слишком много. Так… не должно быть.

Тони бессильно сжимает руки.

– Локи, – голос на удивление ровный. – Что ты… зачем?..

Локи смотрит на него – с лица сошёл почти весь цвет, но он всё равно улыбается побелевшими губами. Спустя мгновение его скручивает судорога, и они становятся алыми от крови.

Так глупо. 

– Зачем, – глупо повторяет он, – я бы – я в костюме, мне бы ничего…

– Этот металл пронзает всё, – хрипло выдыхает Локи, облизывая губы, и Тони мгновенно замолкает. – Идиот. 

Он даже не знает, что это: копье, меч, что-то ещё… Смотреть на окровавленное нечто, торчащее у Локи из груди – пронзившее его насквозь, – мягко говоря, не хочется.

Но он всё равно смотрит.

– Сейчас, – бесполезно бормочет Тони, снова сжимая плечи Локи. – Сейчас, держись, мы вытащим тебя.

– Старк, – перебивает тот, и холодные пальцы, которые кажутся горячими от крови, задевают щёку. – Ты всё-таки… ещё больший идиот… чем я думал.

Тони успевает перехватить тонкое запястье и прижать руку Локи к лицу, но как только он разжимает пальцы, та безвольно падает. 

– Локи?

Битва уже закончилась: он слышит, как вокруг них собираются Мстители.

– Эй, не отключайся. 

Локи похож на фарфоровую куклу в его руках – страшно даже пошевелиться, чтобы случайно не разбить.

– Слушай, не шути так. Ты же бог, ты… Ты бессмертен, чёрт, не делай вид, что я этого не знаю, ты выживешь, ты всегда выживаешь, что это для тебя такое? Пустяк, царапина, ты…

Тор кладёт руку ему на плечо; Тони вскидывает голову, глядя тому в глаза, и поджимает губы, притягивая Локи ближе.

– Кончай свои шутки, Локи. Это уже не смешно.

– Тони…

Он снова сердито смотрит на Тора – кажется, у того блестят глаза, но, может, ему только кажется. Может, это просто иллюзия.

Может, это всё – иллюзия?

– Это ведь даже не ты, – он смеётся; звук выходит почти безумным. – Это твоя иллюзия, верно? 

И сейчас она растает у него в руках, а Локи выйдет из-за угла соседнего здания, ухмыляясь, и покачает головой, и снова назовёт его идиотом.

С другой стороны рядом с ним присаживается на корточки Стив.

– Он не может умереть, – буднично сообщает ему Тони, дергая плечом. – Он бог. Он чёртов бог, Стив, не смотри на меня так!..

Он срывается на крик, и Роджерс только болезненно морщится, опуская взгляд.

Кровь.

Так много крови.

Всё вокруг в крови.

~*~*~

Он открывает глаза.

~*~*~

Тело Локи забрали в Асгард. В качестве исключения Тони Старку было позволено присутствовать на похоронах.

Он отказался.

~*~*~

Десять лет спустя он всё ещё видит эти сны.

Они давно не заставляют его просыпаться от собственных криков, но по-прежнему не утратили своей яркости: он всё так же чувствует кровь на своих руках после пробуждения, хотя тогда был в костюме.

Сон скрадывает такие незначительные детали.

Он тонет в чужой крови и снова и снова просыпается в своей кровати – по-прежнему живой.

Он не помнит, с кем они тогда сражались: с Гидрой, Думом или кем-то ещё, решившим, что если Земля хороша для Тора и Локи, то сгодится и для них. Он помнит только кусок металла, несущийся прямо ему в грудь, и материализовавшегося перед ним Локи, и кровь.

Много крови.

– Я надеюсь, ты просто решил так экстравагантно расстаться, – сухо шутит он, смахивая снег с простого надгробия. Могила пустая, разумеется, но это лучше, чем ничего. – И сейчас сидишь в своём Асгарде и смеёшься надо мной. Если ещё не забыл.

Тони кажется, что он как никогда уместно смотрится на этом кладбище: среди запорошенных снегом могил седину в его волосах можно тоже принять за снег.

Седина ему идёт. 

Он думает, что Локи назвал бы его идиотом, если бы услышал об этом.

Когда он наконец-то убирает руку, на мгновение ему кажется, что на сером камне остаётся тёмно-красный след.

~*~*~

Локи умирает у него на руках.

Снова.

Но по крайней мере, он ещё есть в этих кошмарах – даже десять лет спустя.

Тони отчаянно не хочется открывать глаза.


End file.
